The 2010 Player
Hello, this is my creepypasta, also don't get your hopes up because this is completely fake. 1st June 2018= I was just joining Roblox when I got a mysterious friend request called 2010PlayerIsCoolButIDK, I was so cringed out and surprised because Roblox only accepts no more than 20 characters to your username, to my curiosity I accepted the friend request, wondering what will happen, suddenly I was teleported to a game called 2010 is cool. I was like, "How is 2010 cool? Why am I going through this?" Anyway as I was teleported into the game, I noticed that the screen was getting more black and black until the screen got pitch black. I said to myself, "NOPE! OK ENOUGH ROBLOX FOR TODAY!" And I shut down my computer, slept and everything was fine. 2nd June 2018= When I joined, I was a bit scared because of what happened yesterday. I played a popular game called Monsters of Etheria so that he (2010PlayerIsCoolIDK) will not join because of the full server, smart idea, you may think but this is FAR from smart, when I joined, the whole freaking server, except for me, was him! When I joined, the whole chat just spammed, kill in all caps, I kept telling myself not to be scared, I decided to leave but the Leave Button was grayed out and I kept trying Alt + F4 but everytime I try, the game froze for a sec and it came back, after 5 minutes of spamming, I was 100% spooked, and he suddenly said my IRL full name but I think it just was one of my friends creating a creepy account and pranking me on Roblox, but the screen just freaking shut down, 10 minutes later, it came back and the screen said in red gibberish, random, freaking crazy text. (Something like this, "qllfherihfiperhhHpfhHfhdh($#HDF") I decided to give up my account 2nd August 2018= 2 months has past, and nothing has happened and if I am writing this, poor spooky things happened, (of course because you are seeing this) so my new account name was Flarsp and my account still excists, but today, was my most scary, first wave, I was live streaming on that day because I wanted to proof my effects are real, I was just playing some MeepCity when 2010PlayerIsCoolIDK joined and I said, "There he is! There he is!" And he acted normally until I stopped streaming because of two things, it was getting very late (around maybe 12mn) and I didn't get anything weird. I woke up at around 4:30am or 4:25am to find that my computer was turned on but Roblox was not on, instead a ripoff called Blocks Game, but everyone looked the same, my profile, my favorite games, but the friends were different, I only have 1 friend, 2010PlayerIsCoolIDK. I quickly went to his profile and unfriended him. But his profile was locked, only him and his trusted friends can access it. After that, nothing happened and 10 seconds later. A jumpscare appear and the face appeared with blood covered, scar marks, X marks, and cut marks, and after that I had to shut down and went to sleep and after that I NEVER played Roblox ever again. The end. (Also everything was fake except I have an account called Flarsp) Update: When I went to the ripoff website, it was deleted and a 404 error.